Stranger
by Trix2345
Summary: A girl arrives in Ipswich after the Covenant members have all left college. She turns their lives upside down!Sucky summary i know but give me a break...R&R on whether I should continue with his story or not as I have another in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Covenant, except the DVD and Soundtrack. I would however love to own the guys, Steven Strait, Taylor Kitsch, Toby Hemingway, Chace Crawford and Sebastian Stan, so if anyone knows where I can purchase them I would be forever grateful.

* * *

"Kathy I really need help with Caleb."

"You already are sponsoring Hales, how am I going to send another to you?"

"Send your eldest; she's the same age as Caleb right"

"Yes but she is kind of a free spirit, she never really believed in her destiny"

"Well that's fine, she'll definitely help Caleb, 'cause he's too hung up on destiny."

"I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything"

"Thank you, tell her to hurry"

"Bye Evelyn"

"Bye Kath"

Evelyn put down the phone and wondered whether she was really doing the right thing. She poured herself another drink.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Caleb walked down the stairs and pressed the button on the answer machine.

"Hey Evie it's me she's coming" the message ended.

Caleb walked into the kitchen where he found his mother dropping Alka-Seltzer into a glass of water.

"Mum there was a message on the answer machine"

"Yeah and… "His mother replied groggily.

"Some woman, who called you Evie, said 'she's coming'.

His mother turned to stare at him "Are you sure?"

"Mum what's going on?"

"My friend Kathy is sending her daughter to stay with us"

"Is that a good idea?"

"You and your friends will need to be more careful. She's going to be helping me." His mother snapped.

"Mother…" Caleb started.

"I don't care, she's staying and that's final"

"Whatever I'm going to meet the guys" He began walking off

"She's going to be here by tonight" Evelyn called to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After walking around town all day Caleb walked into Nicky's. He quickly thought about how much he missed this place when he was away at Harvard. He saw his friends at the usual table and walked over.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing much just trying to get Tyler here to get his balls, and take them out of the chokehold he's had them in since I don't know, forever." Reid answered.

Pogue just chuckled at Caleb's expression.

"Guys leave me alone." Tyler tried.

"Just once try to get a girl to go home with you."

"Guys leave him alone…" Caleb was cut off when Tyler announced that he'll do it.

"Ty you don't have to, don't listen to Reid" Pogue tried.

"No it's fine, choose someone." He asked Reid.

Reid began looking around; he looked at a girl who had just walked in wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a black leather jacket. As she approached the bar she took off her jacket to reveal a white racer back tank top. Her black hair came down past her shoulders.

Reid pointed her out to Tyler. The youngest of the group quickly took her in and got up.

"Baby boy's dead."

Why do you do that to him?" Caleb asked seriously.

"Caleb chill just watch the show" Pogue said turning Caleb's shoulders so that he could watch Tyler 'strike out'.

………………………………….

Tyler walked over to the girl in question and sat next to her at the bar.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied in an English accent.

"I'm Tyler" He held out his hand.

She shook his hand.

"Are you new in town?" he asked

"That easy to figure me out" She replied she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's not me you should be talking to"

Tyler pulled away and looked at her curiously.

She pointed to a blonde by the pool table who was staring openly at him.

"So if I go talk to her…" Tyler began

"You will get laid…tonight" She answered

"Thanks" Tyler walked off to pursue his mystery girl.

…………………………………..

Meanwhile…

"Pay up man. I told you he'd strike out, she's too out of his league." Reid shouted at Pogue.

"Wait a minute is he leaving?" Caleb asked

"Probably running from the shame." Reid answered while counting his money.

"With the blonde, that you struck out with" Pogue added while holding his hand out for his money.

"Go Tyler Go Tyler Go Go Go Tyler" Caleb began chanting.

"Whatever man" Reid stated as he placed the bills in Pogue's hand. "It's too bad though leather chicks hot"

Caleb rolled his eyes as Pogue chuckled.

The girl turned and stared at the three guys at the table. All of them avoided her look; she simply shrugged and continued looking around the crowded bar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a few more drinks Reid decided to try and talk to 'leather chick'.

"Hey I'm Reid" he slurred

"Maybe you should sit down" the girl offered her seat to him. Reid shifted his weight about to refuse her seat but he didn't get the chance. He shifted his weight too far to the left and tipped over. The girl turned back around after getting her jacket off the chair to find Reid on the floor, passed out.

"Okay" she stated

"Smooth" Pogue stated as he picked Reid up off the floor.

The girl looked curiously at both of the guys picking their friend up off the floor.

"Don't worry we're his friends" Caleb told her as Pogue began making his way toward the door with an unconscious Reid flung over his shoulder.

"I know …" Caleb looked at her in shock "You were sitting with him earlier."

"Oh" Caleb made his way to the door without even saying bye to the girl. He walked outside into the night and made his way over to Reid's car. Pogue was placing him in the passenger seat and had decided to take him home alone. Caleb was shutting the door when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey, your boy forgot this inside." It was the girl from inside.

She handed him a jacket and walked away.

…………………………………………………

She drove through some gates and pulls up in front of a large house. A woman rushes out to greet her; she gets out of her car and walks over to embrace the woman. She walks back to her car and pulls a large duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You are so lucky I just got back… I didn't even need to pack again"

"We needed you so desperately."

"I don't think I'll be able to do this but if you think I can, I'll definitely try"

They walked inside and began talking.

"How was college" the woman began

"It was good"

"You went to Yale didn't you?"

"Yep"

"My son went to Harvard"

"Like you husband?"

"Kia…" She warned

"Aunt Evie" Kia mimicked

They both began laughing.

"Your mother used to do that" Evelyn states

"She still does"

"That's good to know. So she's never changed."

"Nope, she's pretty much still a party animal."

Evelyn chuckled as she stood to pour herself a drink; she sat back down with a whisky in her hand.

"Did you want one?" she asked Kia

Kia stared at the drink and shook her head.

"No I'm fine… I don't drink"

"Really, even with …"

"I just take an aspirin."

"Oh…well then. We'd better get you to your room"

Kia tore her eyes away from Evelyn's glass "Sure I'll follow you."

Evelyn led Kia up the stairs and down a hall to a cosy room. She left Kia to settle in and walked back downstairs. She walked across the room she and Kia were in earlier and walked over get her glass.

Caleb walked in through the front door.

"You're rather early" he heard his mother.

He walked into the main room where his mother usually sat when she was drunk and saw that his mother wasn't drunk in fact she was walking into the kitchen and pouring her glass of whiskey in the sink and putting the glass down.

"Mum are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm going to go to bed" she walked past her son then walked back to give him a kiss on the temple. She then headed upstairs and went to bed.

"What the hell?" Caleb said to the empty kitchen.

……………………………………………….

Caleb woke up the next morning and left his room pulling a t shirt over his head. He bumped into a person as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry mum"

"Don't worry bout it…" replied an English accent "but I'm not your mum"

"No your not…" Caleb looked the girl up and down and saw that she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. "You're definitely not my mum"

"Okay… perve" She began walking away from him "I hope your friend was okay after last night..." She turned around "Reid was it" She walked away and down the stairs.

Caleb ran back into his room and picked up his cell phone. He began dialling and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello" answered a sleepy voice.

"Pogue she's here"

"What are you talking about Caleb?"

"The girl, the leather chick from the bar… she's here"

"Seriously" Pogue perked up

"Yeah and Reid was right … she's definitely hot"

"Did you just say Reid was right? Cause if you did I'm definitely dreaming and none of this is actually happening, so I'll go back to bed" Pogue mumbled.

"Pogue wake up and come round here…now"

"Fine" Pogue said before hanging up.

……………………………………………

Caleb walked downstairs and saw Kia in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. He stared at her wondering what the hell she was doing in his house.

"Oh good to see you two have met" Evelyn Danvers walked in and poured herself a glass of orange juice with a smile.

"Of course we have Aunt Evie"

"Yeah we met at Nicky's last night"

"Really?"

"Yeah I went there before I came here… I something was pulling me toward it, probably the music" she shrugged.

The doorbell rang and Caleb sprung up.

"Who…?"

"It's Pogue" Caleb called over his shoulder as he ran from the room

"Oh okay"

Pogue walked into the kitchen ahead of Caleb and stopped when he saw Kia. She was on her toes reaching into a cupboard. He stared as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating.

"Hey" Kia said between bites

"Hey" Caleb and Pogue answered together.

Evelyn left the room and Kia leaned over the table to watch her go.

"Okay I think I should tell you who I am considering I'm gonna be staying here for a while." Kia put her bowl in the sink and turned to face them leaning back on the sink "My name's Kia, my mum went to school with your parents Caleb… yours too Pogue." She added

"What school?"

"Nice test…Harvard University" she answered "Now if you're through with the test, I'm gonna go get a shower."

Kia left the room and walked up the stairs, she was pulled into a room by Evelyn.

"What do you think?"

"They're okay… Pogue doesn't even need my help, nor does Reid or Tyler"

Evelyn looked at Kia expectantly.

"What about Caleb?"

"He doesn't need me, he needs time"

"Kia it's been almost three years and she was lovely, I even liked her but when she left it broke him and now when he finds something and he fixates his entire life on it… only one person can help him and that's you"

Kia stood to leave the room.

"Please Kia…I beg of you don't ignore your gifts, they're extraordinary, magical and not"

Kia looked at the older women and smiled. "I'll try" she whispered as she opened the door. She walked out of the room and down the hall into her own room.

……………………………………………..

Kia came downstairs after having a shower and found four guys in the kitchen she recognized all of them, Caleb and Pogue from this morning, Reid and Tyler form the bar last night. She groaned as she walked in knowing that they were watching everything she did. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a black tank top. She had her black hair was tied back and she had a tattoo on the back of her neck. She had another on her wrist. The boys perked up as they saw her enter the room. She smiled at Tyler and he smiled back.

"So how was your night last night…Tyler?"

He smiled as she poured a coffee before jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Well… erm… I err"

"You got laid" She helped "So don't you have to thank me now"

"Yeah… erm, thank you"

"Your welcome" she replied sweetly.

She looked at Reid and bit her bottom lip.

"How's your head?" she asked

"Pounding" he answered as the others laughed.

She went into one of the cupboards and pulled out some aspirin. She put it in front of him and then went to fill a glass.

"How do you know where everything is?" Caleb asked her curiously.

"I came to stay here when I was 13." She answered

"Really, was I here?"

"No I don't remember you."

She held her head for a moment and gasped in pain. She took the aspirin from Reid and took some without water. She then left the room.

"What was that?" Pogue asked

"I have no idea" Caleb answered.

…………………………………………………..

Kia went into her room and grabbed her jacket and bag, she went back downstairs.

"Kia, where you going?"

"Grandma gave me some money I'm gonna go shopping." Kia answered with a smile.

"Okay take the car."

"Oh thanks"

Kia grabbed some keys and left the house.

"No honey, thank you"

…………………………………………..

Kia left the house through the gated entrance and drove. She continued driving until she reached a bridge; she got out and looked over the edge. She suddenly fell back and screamed in pain.

_(Flashback)_

_Caleb and Sarah stand on the bridge, Caleb leaning on his car and Sarah sitting on the bridge wall._

"_Every generation, the bloodlines produce only one: the eldest male." Caleb informs the blonde girl in front of him._

"_And you've always had this power?" She asked curiously._

"_At 13, you get a taste of it. It's a test, in a way. At 18, we ascend, and our powers fully mature…and it's seductive." Long pause "And some can handle it, and others, like my father, couldn't." Caleb finishes explaining. He looked at Sarah for any kind of reaction, good or bad, he didn't care he just wanted her to know, she deserved to know. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Kia leaned her head back against the wheel of her car. She sighed.

"He told her… no wonder he's so torn up. She loved him no matter what… this is gonna be harder than I thought." She said to herself.

Suddenly a phone began to ring and she searched through her pockets to find her mobile. She finally found it and pulled it out. She answered it to a frantic Evelyn.

"Hey Evelyn" she breathed.

"Where are you? I'm really getting worried. Please tell me that you aren't running away because I really need your help"

"I know that's why I'm staying. I got detoured. I'm going shopping now. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine and thank you"

"Your welcome" Kia smiled.

Kia got into the car and drove away. She turned on the radio and began humming.

……………………………………………

Caleb walked back into the kitchen fully clothed and looked at his best friend.

"You don't think that she's like you know?" Pogue asked.

"Nah I mean I believe Chase is out there as much as any of you but if she is him, he had his chance last night twice… to kill me I mean."

"I know but he was patient last time."

Pogue looked at his best friend who was remembering his first love, and that man who tried to kill her and him. He decided to change the subject.

"Kate's coming home today, she rang me to meet her at Nicky's tonight…" he looked at Caleb for any sign "Maybe we should take Kia too."

"That's a great idea." Caleb's mother said as she walked through the doorway "She's shopping now I can tell her to buy herself some more clothes just in case."

"That's a great idea Mrs Danvers" Pogue stated with a smile.

"I'll ring her now." She left the room.

"Is that cool?" Pogue asked his friend who simply nodded airily in reply.

Pogue watched his friend enter the catatonic state he went into on a regular basis.

………………………………………….

Caleb and Pogue walked into Nicky's and saw Tyler, Reid and Kate sat a one of the tables. They were laughing and smiling. Caleb followed Pogue to the table and sat down next to Tyler, Reid was telling Kate about his and Tyler's antics back at Duke as Pogue kissed her cheek.

"We had to get the hell outta that place but there was one problem, the police were outside. And if we were picked up you could make sure that our home room would kill us."

"So what did you do?" she prompted.

"We climbed outta the girl's bathroom" Tyler answered with a dead like voice.

"Yeah and idiot here…" slaps Tyler upside his head "rips his jeans on the broken window, so he's walking down the street with his trousers hanging off of him, showing the world everything."

Tyler smiled embarrassed as Reid and Kate laughed their heads off. Pogue looked around the bar and saw something that definitely caught his attention. He motioned to Caleb and Reid, they all looked toward the pool tables and saw Aaron handing some money over to someone, without putting up a fight, the boys looked in amazement as did Kate when she realized at what they were all staring. She continued looking as she saw a mysterious girl walk around the table and begin to rack up the balls. She stood up as Caleb and the others did, she pushed Reid and Caleb's shoulders down.

"Let me talk to her first, don't want you scaring her away now do we?" She said before she walked off in the direction of the pool tables.

"She was talking about you!" Pogue said looking directly at Reid.

"Nah man she was talking about Caleb and his confession problem" Reid said pointing at Caleb who was drinking his drink staring in the direction of the pool tables.

When everyone saw that Caleb wasn't about to respond to Reid and his comment, Tyler piped up.

"Actually I think she was responding to you and your gravity problem."

"Ha ha" Reid replied as everyone on the table began laughing including Caleb.

…………………………………………………….

Kate walked up to the mystery girl who was beating everyone who came her way.

"Hey I'm Kate"

"Kia" Kate took in Kia and saw that she was wearing a dark blue halter neck top with a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her black hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"So you're beating everyone in this place tonight."

"Yeah just lucky I guess, new town table probably thinks I'm a beginner or something"

"So do you know the guys?"

"Kinda"

"Explain 'kinda'" Kate looked expectantly

"We met here last night where I got Tyler hooked up with some random girl and Reid passed out in front of me." Kate stared at Kia in awe "Oh and I'm also staying at Caleb's for the time being"

"So let me get this straight you got Tyler…"

"Laid! Does everyone in this town have a problem with saying that word?"

"Nope, it's just hard to associate Tyler with that word"

Kia began laughing as did Kate. The girls walked up to the bar and ordered some drinks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Covenant, except the DVD and Soundtrack. I would however love to own the guys, Steven Strait, Taylor Kitsch, Toby Hemingway, Chace Crawford and Sebastian Stan, so if anyone knows where I can purchase them I would be forever grateful.

Kia walked into the Danvers mansion alone after leaving Caleb and the others at the bar.

"Kia" Evelyn Danvers called

Kia threw her black leather jacket on the stairs before walking into the main room to see the older woman.

"Yes Mrs Danvers…"

"I need to tell you how I met your mother"

"I already know"

"No I don't believe you do" The older woman gestured for Kia to sit down opposite her.

Kia walked to the couch and sat down she looked at the older woman with love.

"Your mother and father were both students at school with me and Caleb's father. Your mother had Caleb's father under her spell, you know the ability the women in your family have…" She looked around the room "'All exceptional men need the exceptional women that come from Matilda Bath' however your mother taught him to let love in and allow himself to love me. I am hoping you do the same with Caleb." She looked Kia in her eyes and smiled. "Do you understand what I am asking of you?"

"Of course, you once told me that the time would come for my destiny to be revealed, I believe now is the time."

"You have definitely changed since you were 13"

"Yeah, I heard that happens" Kia said with a smile.

Evelyn Danvers laughed quietly as Kia walked up to her room.

…………………………………………………….

Caleb woke covered in sweat. He picked up his phone and dialled a number. He waited for a reply.

"Pogue"

"Call Reid and Tyler, we have to meet."

He hung up the phone and dropped back his head back onto the pillow.

…………………………………………………….

Caleb walked down the stone steps and looked at his covenant brothers. He told his mother and she was waiting upstairs, somewhere she hadn't been since his father died.

He took his place at the circle and began speaking.

"He's back" Reid, Tyler and Pogue stared at him

"He killed Sarah and now he's back."

"How do you know he killed Sarah?" Tyler asked timidly

"He showed me, in a dream." He looked at Pogue "He also showed me something else"

"What?" Reid urged on

"Kia isn't who we think she is"

…………………………………………………….

Caleb walked the grounds of his mother's house thinking of Sarah. He missed her dearly and even though it had been almost two years and he still felt the exact same as he did when he first found out she had died.

He walked past the lake, when he was a child he basically lived there. His mother had lights put in just to make sure that he was safe. Now he wishes he drowned all those years ago. It would have been a lot easier than having to deal with the pain he has now.

…………………………………………………….

Kia got out of her shower and wrapped the towel that she had brought in. She walked out of the room, steam following her.

"How can I help you?" She asked the seemingly empty room

"Who are you?"

"You already know that Caleb" She said picking her clothes up and walking back into the bathroom.

She walked out 10 minutes later to see Caleb sitting on her bed. She sat next to him and pulled some black leather stiletto heels. He watched as she leant down and zipped up her boots extremely slow.

Kia stood up and looked at Caleb. She expected him to ask her another question. As she stood there waiting, her head began pounding and she fell to the floor. She screamed in pain. Caleb stood up in a panic as Evelyn came running into the room.

"What did you do?" She screamed at her son, leaning over Kia.

"Nothing" Caleb screamed back.

"I need a cold towel. Now!"

Caleb ran from the room, returning a few seconds later with a towel.

Evelyn placed the towel on Kia's forehead and waited.

…………………………………………………….

Kia remained in an unconscious state as Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid stayed in the room watching her.

"So did you find anything out about her?" Pogue asked Caleb

"Nope, all she said was that I already knew who she was."

"That's because you do" Evelyn walked into the room carrying a large photo album

"You all do"

She placed the album on the desk and opened it to reveal a photograph of the boys sitting around on the grass.

"You were 14 when you first met her… she was probably the first girl you guys spoke to"

Caleb turned the page to show a picture of a younger Kia licking some ice-cream from her finger.

"That's her"

"She had just gotten her power and her parents had sent her here to work with your fathers."

"She had powers" Tyler asked

"Yes she has sight, umm visions; she's the first in her line to get them since her great great grandmother." The doorbell rang on the front door "That's probably her sister." Evelyn left the room.

Caleb walked away from the desk and closer to the girl on the bed, he dare not touch her but he watched as she slept.

A girl walked into the room, she had blonde hair and was wearing a black tank top and denim jeans. She walked straight to the bed and held onto her sister's hand.

"Marie…" Tyler said

"Oh Tyler…I'm so glad you're here" Marie said getting up and hugging Tyler.

"You're Kia's sister?" He asked

"Yeah, she's my older sister" She said gazing back at her sister's unconscious body.

"You can stay here until you're ready to or she's… you know" Caleb said.

"Thank you Caleb, my mother always said you were the nice one"

…………………………………………………….

Caleb walked through an empty field, he watched as a woman with blonde hair ran away from him. He ran to follow her but just couldn't keep up; he called out in the hopes that she would hear him and turn back. But she didn't.

"She can't hear you" Caleb heard an English voice say.

He turned and saw Kia sitting on the grass with some wild flowers in her hand.

"She's on a different plane… she can't see or hear you"

"So it's Sarah"

"Yeah, she misses you, I can tell… I'm sorry the way she was taken from you. It was so violent."

"It's my fault; I should have been with her"

"If you keep thinking that way you'll never get over her"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET OVER HER" Caleb screamed at her.

Kia exhaled as she looked at him, she stood up and walked over to him.

"You don't forget them, you remember everything… you just know that you can move on, that's all"

She touched his hand and saw as lights lit up all around them, she pulled her hand away and handed him half of the flowers she was holding and walked away. Caleb followed as she led him into a wood. She carried on walking until she reached the very centre of the wood, the darkest part and sat down on the cold dark soil. She watched the soil as Caleb crouched down next to her. Caleb heard a slight creaking noise and looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Do you…" Caleb was silenced as Kia shushed him. She gestured down at the ground. Caleb looked down and watched as a flower bud rose out of the dark soil. He watched as the flower bud opened up to reveal yellow petals.

"Tulip Batalinii" Kia whispered next to him "Native to Iran and Turkistan.

"How?"

"Love… anything can happen when something is loved." She whispered as Caleb looked into her brown eyes. "It sounds corny but my grandmother taught me."

"You were talking about … like it happened to you"

"It did…but I realised that the human heart can recover from anything"

Kia looked down at the flower and saw the there was black drips covering its sunshine yellow petals. She touched her chest and felt that her shirt was moist. She moved her hand and looked at it and saw a black liquid. She collapsed. Caleb jumped up and held her. He screamed for help and only silence followed.

…………………………………………………….

Caleb woke up covered in sweat and calling for Kia. He ran into the room where she was still laying on the bed and turned on the light, he pulled back the covers and saw she was covered in blood. He called for his mother as he picked Kia up and walked into the hall. He saw his mother and Marie walked into the hall from their respective rooms.

"What's the matter?" Evelyn asked "CALEB" she screamed

"She's bleeding" Caleb carried her down the stairs and out the front door. Evelyn opened the door to her car and Caleb placed her in the backseat, Marie got in the backseat and placed Kia's head in her lap. Caleb watched his mother go almost two times the speed limit as she raced to the hospital, he glanced back to see Marie stroking Kia's forehead and whispering to the raven haired girl.

Caleb carried Kia into the hospital and screamed for a doctor. Three doctors came over and took her from him they placed her on a bed and wheeled her away. Marie walked over to the phones and began dialling.

"Who's Marie calling?" He asked his mother.

"Her mother, God Kathy's gonna kill me"

Evelyn sat down and gestured for Caleb to take the seat next to her.

…………………………………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb and Evelyn sat in the hospital waiting room for Marie to come and sit back down. As they were waiting Caleb's phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Caleb, how's Kia doing?"_

"She's in the hospital guys"

"_What Happened?"_

"She just started bleeding" Caleb looked at his mum "It was really weird"

Caleb looked up and saw Marie coming toward them "I'll have to tell you guys later"

Marie came and sat down next to Evelyn and leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder and sighed.

"Marie what is going on?"

"She's coming…and so are the rest of them"

"Good god, they're going to kill me"

Caleb looked at his mother and chuckled. He stood up and walked out the room; he walked into the hall and watched the doors. He watched the doors opening and closing, letting people in and letting them out again. He watched as Pogue, Tyler and Reid came into the hospital and watched them walk toward him. However he made no movements in their direction, he simply stood watching the door.

"I think he's finally lost it" Reid said beside him

"Shut up Reid" Pogue said fro behind him.

Evelyn came into the hall to greet the four boys she had seen grow up and now though of them as her sons.

"What's the mater Caleb" she asked her son

Marie walked into the hall and embraced Tyler she then whispered to Evelyn.

"Pogue can you and Caleb go and pick Kia's family up they'll be here soon."

"Sure thing Mrs Danvers" Pogue grabbed Caleb and dragged him from the hospital.

Caleb and Pogue had been driving for about half an hour when Caleb finally asked what time it was.

"It's 10am"

"Okay" Caleb continued to stare out his window and watched as the scenery went by.

…………………………………………………….

They were waiting at the airport when Pogue finally asked what happened.

"I had a dream, like all my others, but she was there. She was talking to me about Sarah, we walked and continued talking then she started bleeding. I woke up and went to her room, and she was bleeding, so we took her to the hospital." Caleb explained in a monotone voice.

Pogue looked up as a woman bumped into him, she was screaming at a couple of young children as a man struggled with the bags and three girls walked behind him.

The man looked up and saw the two young men standing there staring after his wife.

"Caleb and Pogue, right" he asked

Pogue nodded

"I'm John, Kia's father" he said with a smile. Pogue managed a weak smile back.

Pogue and Caleb took some bags from him.

"These are three of my daughters; Haley, Matilda and Anne. That was my wife and my two youngest Elli and Charlie."

"You've definitely got your hands full"

"Yeah"

"Dad can we go see Kia now?" one of the three girls behind him asked.

"Hales just wait for your mother to get back and then we'll see."

Pogue looked over the three girls. Hales or Haley was slim, tall and had chestnut brown hair. She wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt with black converse. The other two were twins obviously as they were both curvy and had bright red hair. They were both done up as Goths.

"Can't believe I'm back here" Haley sighed.

"Haley your sister is in a hospital bed unconscious and all you're worried about is being back in this town." The screaming woman returned with two children in her hands held by their shirts.

She kissed John before handing one of the children to each of the twins.

Pogue continued staring at the group as did Caleb.

"You go to school here" Caleb asked Haley

"Yeah she goes to the Spenser Academy…" Anne began

"With the help of your mum…"

"Not that she needs it…"

"She's mega smart…"

"But she's bitching…"

"Coz she didn't wanna come back here…"

"Coz she misses us too much when she is here…"

"Or she's trying to hide something from the 'rentals" Matilda finished as Anne nodded.

The twins then went on talking quietly to themselves. Pogue stared at them.

"You get used to them" John answered the questions that were screaming in his head.

"Okay" Pogue answered slowly.

"Shall we go?" His wife asked.

"Yeah we can go."

John had to hire a rental car as they all didn't fit into Tyler's Hummer. In the car with Caleb and Pogue was Kia's mother, Haley and Elizabeth. Elizabeth began fidgeting in her car seat.

"It's easier to separate them, when they're together all hell breaks loose." She looked at Caleb's dull face. "I'm Kathy, Kia's mother" Caleb looked back at her and saw her smiling face.

"I heard your voice on the answer phone." Caleb looked at her. He felt the same comfort he felt when he first met Kia. He felt elated and contented, but hollow at the same time. She had Kia's smile and Kia's eyes. Caleb smiled as he finally came out of his catatonic state.

They pulled up at the Danvers mansion and got out of their respective cars. The girls ran to the kitchen as soon as the front door was opened. Suddenly the sounds of cupboards being opened and closed filled the empty house. The girls came back in with sandwiches and drinks for everyone. Elli and Charlie ran around screaming as it seemed they always did by the lack of reactions by the rest of the family.

"So how many of you are there?" Caleb asked

"There's me and John, we had six girls and one boy."

"Damn" Pogue said.

"I'm gonna ring my mum and tell her you guys are here" Caleb said standing up.

He walked outside and sat down on the front steps. He pulled out his mobile and began dialling.

"Who are you ringing?" asked a voice from the dark of the drive.

"My mum" he answered

Haley came into his view and pulled a cigarette up to her lips.

"You smoke?" he asked

"Yeah Kia and I, we both did but she stopped when she quit drinking."

She threw the cigarette on the floor and walked up toward him. Her brown hair came from her father and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Why do all you girls look different?"

"Well we're all different ages and we just wanted to look different I guess."

Caleb looked at her confused.

"Kia's 24, Marie's 20, I'm 18, Anne and Matilda are 16 and Elli and Charlie are 6"

"Kia has always been just herself, Haley was a bimbo, I 'm a geek and the twins are Goths."

Caleb looked at the drive as he heard a car driving down the drive. Caleb stood up as Haley went into the house to tell everyone that people were here.

Kathy and John came out of the house and stood beside Caleb.

Evelyn and Marie ran up the steps and hugged Kathy and John respectively. Marie broke down to tears as she hugged her father.

"Dad she looks so weak" Marie said as she was led into the house by her father. "I've never seen her like that"

Tyler and Reid walked into the house as Kathy comforted Evelyn.

…………………………………………………….

Caleb awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling in his stomach. Suddenly he felt as though someone was stomping on his brain, he collapsed to the ground in pain and screamed for help. He didn't understand what was happening as his head felt like it was about to explode.

"_Hey you know it isn't a good idea for you to drink and drive" Kia said into a car window._

"_I'll be fine babe, don't worry bout it" a boy slurred. _

_Caleb bent down to look at the boy; he was about 17 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was cut into long shaggy cut. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans. There was one other person in the car, but Caleb couldn't see who it was. _

_The car drove off but after about 100 yards, the car blew up and the heat hit Caleb. He watched as Kia came running out of her house and ran toward the now burning car, John (her father) ran out after her and pulled her away from the flames. _

_Suddenly a bright light blinded Caleb…_

He awoke in his bed covered in sweat; he remembered the feel of the heat on his skin. He got out of bed and dragged himself downstairs, he saw Tyler comforting Marie, Evelyn holding Kathy and the twins hugging their father. It was as though they hadn't moved all night. He went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, Tyler followed him in.

"Hey man" Tyler said quietly

"Hey, have you heard anything?"

"No, but I'm driving them all in later, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, can I talk to about something?"

"Yeah you know you can."

"This morning, I watched as Kia said goodbye to someone, and then the car they were in blew up" Caleb looked at his friend for a reaction

"That's Daniel" Marie said sniffing "He was Kia's boyfriend; he died when she was 16"

"Oh"

"When you saw the explosion, did you get a headache?" She asked as she held onto Tyler

"Yeah, it was weird"

"That's Kia's power…"she suddenly burst into tears

Tyler held her close. Caleb poured some coffee for him and everyone outside, he left two cups for Tyler and Marie and took the rest into everyone else.

His mother looked up as he placed the tray on the table in front of her; he lent down next to her and kissed her cheek before going upstairs and running himself a shower.

…………………………………………………….

Caleb followed Kia's family and his friends into the hospital. They all went straight to Kia's room and watched the young woman sleep peacefully. The only sounds in the hospital room were of people crying and the beeping of her heart.

"I need to ask you all a favour," Kathy asked the people around her. "I need you all to leave, we're about to do something and we need you to keep watch."

The sons and Evelyn left the room as the sisters held hands. John placed Charlie and Elli on either side of Kia's sleeping body. He then stepped away from the bed and watched as his wife and daughters worked together.

"Karme leupe asto riene" Kathy repeated slowly, soon her daughters were saying it with her. John watched as a bright light shone from his daughter's hands and smiled.

Caleb stared at the door and saw a light shining from underneath it; he smiled as he noticed it.

"Mum, I think she's alright" he whispered into his mothers ear.

John opened the door crying, and holding a crying Matilda. The sound that entered everyone's ears caused them all to start crying.

The sliding doors opened and Kate stepped into the hospital carrying some flowers she turned into the corridor and saw everyone crying. Caleb had now collapsed on the floor whilst holding his mother. Reid was hugging the twins as tears rolled down their pale cheeks, Tyler held onto Marie with all of his strength trying desperately to stop her from collapsing onto the floor, Haley had wrapped her arms around herself and Kathy and John were holding onto one another. Kate looked up into Pogue's tear filled eyes and knew, she collapsed onto the floor and wrapped her arms around herself, and Pogue walked over to her and held her in his arms.

…………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone watched as Kia's body was wheeled out of the room covered in a white sheet. Tears fell freely as her mother tried to stop the porters from taking her eldest daughter away. Evelyn ushered Kathy and the others out of the hospital, she got them into the cars and they all went home, feeling only the heartbreak of losing a daughter, sister and friend. Evelyn watched as the Sons of Ipswich were silent with grief, even though they hadn't known her very long she knew they were feeling the pain of losing her. Kia could make anyone smile; she could change you for the better and was able to become your best friend in a matter of minutes. Kate knew this as Kia had helped her get over losing a friend in Sarah by helping her gain one in her.

…………………………………………………….

Kia's family sat in silence in the Danvers's front room, as the Sons, Evelyn and Kate was in the kitchen.

"I can't believe this, Kia's gone…"

"I lost another one, another friend"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I promised Kathy I'd look after her"

They sat like this, asking questions into the silent room, into the early hours of the morning.

…………………………………………………….

Evelyn walked into the front room to find the Jameson siblings asleep on the couches. She saw Haley was missing and went out on to the porch.

"Mum, dad and Marie went for a drive, they'll be back soon." Haley said without emotion.

"Okay" Evelyn turned and went back into the house, she realised that Haley wanted to be alone.

Evelyn went back into the kitchen and sat with a coffee in front of her, she watched the hours on the clock pass by with a second glance. Caleb sat next to her and held her hand as tears fell from her eyes, Pogue, Tyler, Reid and Kate followed soon after. The six of them sat in silence drinking coffee and eating food.

…………………………………………………….

Kathy led John and Marie through a field. Kathy slowed down and looked around, she then took off running, John and Marie followed.

"Is it her?"

"Yeah" Kathy answered with a smile

…………………………………………………….

Caleb heard the front door shut

'Probably just Hales coming in'

He listened to the Jameson's as they whispered and spoke in hushed voices, he heard people move around.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Kathy walked in with a beaming smile.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick" Evelyn said in a raised voice

Kathy moved out of the way and smiled as Kia stepped forward.

The people around her exhaled as the Sons stared in shock.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She chuckled

Kate ran to her and hugged her.

"Kate, air is still a necessity" she said in a choked voice. Kate let go "Thank you"

"You're alive, how?"

Kia pulled up her sleeves and showed them her tattoo

"With the right words and emotions. Anything is possible" she said looking at Caleb

She received hugs from her entire family and the Sons; last person to embrace her was Caleb.

"I bet they've been driving you mad" she said looking over his shoulder to her siblings.

"Yeah, but we're just glad you're back" he whispered in her ear "How did you…" He asked before she pulled away from him

"I'll tell you later" she whispered with a smile as she kissed his cheek

…………………………………………………….

Kia came down the stairs, she had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a black tank top, a pair of hip huggers and some high heeled boots. Her black hair was tied into a high pony. She came and sat down next to Kate and Caleb. Caleb looked at her and took her hand; he pulled her to her feet and dragged her outside.

"Okay"

"How did you do it?"

"Do you remember the dream?" She looked at Caleb for his answer, he looked down "Well I gave a piece of advice, anything can happen when something is loved"

Caleb looked up into her light brown eyes and noticed that when she smiled her eyes lit up. Her smile was infectious, he couldn't help but smile.

"Why am I smiling?"

"I have that effect" she stopped smiling "you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"The prophecy, 'all exceptional men need the exceptional women that come from Matilda Bath'"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"In real life you can't stand, nor can the others, the only reason that you're here talking to me is the prophecy. You and the others are exceptional men, like your father was"

"That's stupid, and what does this have to do with my dad?"

"Well when your father met my mother he fell in love, with her. But that was the power that the women in my family have… he didn't really love her, he loved your mother."

"Oh, the women in my family have been deep rooted in history"

Caleb looked at her confused

"Okay" she smiled "just sit down and shut up" she pushed Caleb on to the step and sat next to him.

"Matilda Bath was the beginning of our line, as far as we know. The women in our line tend to make men fall in love with them whether they have powers or not. For example Anne Boleyn…"

"Wait a minute Anne Boleyn…" Caleb interrupted

"Yeah… um she's my aunt, without all the greats. She seduced the King of England, a man at the time seen as higher than God. It's something we can't control, it's a natural power, unlike my visions." Once she finished she looked at the floor in front of her.

Caleb watched as she stared at something on the floor, something had definitely taken her interest. She knew that he was watching her but she wouldn't move, she didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. She lost someone she loved because of her gifts or curses as she saw them.

"Hey is it safe to come out 'cause I don't wanna see anything I shouldn't" a voice said from inside the house

"Hales come on out" Kia said with a smile as she looked at the door of the house

Haley came out of the house and pulled her pack of cigarettes out. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of hip huggers and boot identical to Kia's. The sisters hugged and smiled at one another. He had noticed that all the sisters had the same smile and when he saw Haley and Kia smile at one another he noticed it even more.

"I'm so happy you're back. I was worried it wouldn't work."

"Hey, never doubt the magic of the Jameson sisters, you know that"

"Hell yes"

Kia looked at Caleb and smiled; she nodded toward the door and hoped for Caleb to get the hint. Caleb looked at her confused.

'Can we have some time?' she mouthed

Caleb got up and walked into the house, leaving the sisters alone.

Kia smiled down at her little sister, Haley always reminded Kia of herself, and she had had a hard time and still went through life dealing with it.

"Hey, are we all set up for tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Good, let's rid of this guy once and for all… coz then I get to come home"

"Are you sure you wanna, the twins are still hectic"

"Which ones?" Kia said as she opened the door.

"Which what?" Anne asked. She was wearing a red tank top with black hip huggers and boots. Kia looked at all of her sisters, Marie was wearing a green tank top, and Matilda was wearing a white tank top.

Kathy came in from the kitchen and watched as her daughters lounged around the room. She was so proud of all of them, and it still amazed her that even with their different personalities they still got along.

…………………………………………………….

Kia held her head in pain and screamed. Everyone crowded around her as she was waking from the vision that had invaded her brain. She jumped up and ran up the stars, she ran into the twins' room and went straight over to Elli sleeping body. She shook the young girl and pulled her upright.

"Elli wake up honey, ELLI"

Kathy ran into the room and took Elli out of Kia's arms; she continued trying to wake up Elli as John walked over to Charlie's bed. Charlie woke up the first try. Kia dragged Caleb out of the room and told him what she saw.

"He's waiting for you, at the old colony house. He'll be there tonight. He's gonna kill Elli if you don't turn up."

Caleb looked into Kia's eyes and saw the worry that was there. Kia was terrified, she was never scared when she was in danger but if it involves her family it scares her more than anything.

"Okay we'll go" Caleb tried to walk away but Kia pulled him back

"We can help you…" Caleb looked at her "we were gonna do this tomorrow but if you need it now, we can do it"

"Do what?"

"Drive us to the colony house and we can show you" Kia looked at him. She glanced back at her mother crying over her youngest daughter. "We have to help you"

…………………………………………………….

Caleb pulled up to the old house with Kia, Haley and Pogue in his car; Tyler drove Reid, Marie, Anne and Matilda. The girls got out and walked straight up to the door, they went downstairs as Kia spoke to Gorman gently. Kia came down with Caleb and Pogue; the girls had already opened one of the books and were showing Kia a page.

"Caleb what do you think they're gonna do?"

"Anything they can, this is their sister after all"

"Yeah you're right" Kia walked over to them

"We're just gonna be outside okay"

She walked away.

Caleb watched through the window as Kia and the others set up things outside.

"Women like that only get better with age Caleb" Gorman said from behind him

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you had a hard time with losing Sarah and all but… she's only trying to help"

"I know that and she has but she's still a mystery. I don't know anything about her or how she did this to me. I don't even know how I'm feeling here, it's like a spell has been cast and I'm can't control it."

"What is the first thing you noticed about her?"

"She has this smile that you can't help but smile at"

"I know she had it since she was a kid" Gorman smiled "Her guardian was my wife you see, she loved those girls like they were her own. But when she died I distanced myself from you boys and I shouldn't, I was just afraid that if anything happened to me you wouldn't be able to deal with it."

Caleb looked up at the old man "Caleb all I'm saying is… don't let life pass you by, take every chance and live life to the full"

Kia came in from the garden, and smiled at Caleb and the others.

"What is it you girls are doing out there? Are you all gonna strip off and run around that fire there" Reid said with confidence

"Yeah and then we're expecting to have an orgy with all you beautiful men in here and since Gorman's off limits… one of you lucky guys is gonna get two of us" she said with a straight face. Reid stood up and started brushing off his clothes, he walked over to her and leant down so that he was about to kiss her.

She leant her head toward his; she then put her hand on one side of his face. Eyes widened around her. She used that hand to push Reid's face to the side.

"Sorry Reid every time I see you, I picture the last time you tried the Garwin charm on me, and ended up kissing the floor." She whispered in his ear.

She walked away laughing, Reid chuckled and smacked Tyler upside his head. Caleb followed her down the hall and stopped her as she went into the main room.

"Caleb what's up?"

"What are you guys doing?" Kia noticed the sincerity in his voice

"We're calling our ancestors to give us active powers until this is over"

"Why?"

"Because Chase was the guy who stabbed me…" Kia continued quietly "He's gonna kill me Caleb"

She looked at Caleb with tears in her eyes, "I don't care about me, I just want him to leave Elli and the others alone"

"When?"

Kia walked closer to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Tonight" she whispered in his ear.

She walked away leaving Caleb alone in the room.

…………………………………………………….


End file.
